Rechazo Amarillo
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: este es un especial perteneciente a la semana JonDami que la Pagina en Face "Para Fantasear DC Slash"... Damian es rechazado...y eso en este mundo significa adornar un pateo.


El amor… el jodido y puñetero amor que se suponía era el brillante mañana. Literalmente lo era. Es decir, sino eras correspondido significaba morir. Y no de una forma suave o tierna, indolora. No. Se trataba de una larga agonía que se robaba todo de ti y a gran paso de ti. ¿Cómo? Simple… te consumía lentamente, dejándote sin movimiento conforme pasa el tiempo.

Un día podías despertar con dolor en el pecho y sabias que comenzaba. Era el inicio de una cruel muerte. Dedos agarrotados. Piernas endurecidas y escupías pétalos por la boca. Las tocias. Unas rojas, otras rosas… dependían del estado avanzado de la enfermedad del amor… así le llamaban.

Enfermedad del amor.

Al ver de Damian quedaría mejor "el final idiota" … es decir, literalmente te morías de amor. Podrías sobrevivir a espadas, lanzarte de aviones o volar otro planeta protegiendo la tierra pero sino conseguías a una persona que te correspondiera, te morías. Damian había sobrevivido al entrenamiento de su madre, que siendo honestos, era casi imposible y estaba diseñado para que fallase y ella pudiera heredar la liga de asesinos.

Pero consiguió salir victorioso.

Para morirse todo porque el pendejo hijo de mil putas scout que respondía al nombre de Jonh Kent no le correspondía… pero fue su culpa. Pudo enamorarse de Dick, Jason… Killer Croc, apostaba a que el lagarto haría lo posible por evitar su muerte (Esa tendencia de salvar casos desamparados era tan lioso) pero no. Fue a enamorarse del perfecto hijo del granjero.

Inicio con una tos ligera… todo bien. Podía ser un catarro. Pero los dedos de sus manos se sintieron tiesas, incapaces de resistir su propio peso al balancearse sobre los edificios en la media noche del patrullaje del viernes. Por lo que fue rescatado por esa capa roja, en menos de un destello y puesto a salvo. Su mal humor empeoro cuando Jonh le dejo sin decir nada. Sin disculparse por estarlo espiando y salvado porque era un metiche.

Damian no sospecho más. Lo dejo estar. Su segundo síntoma fueron los piquetes en el pecho y la opresión siguiente por el resto del día. Su padre le había observado preocupado e insistente, como sólo su paranoia podía brindar, le hizo análisis hasta el día siguiente. Esa noche Batman no azoto la criminalidad, se había quedado en casa a llorarle a su hijo.

El que moría de amor.

-Nadie se aventaría ese paquete – Dijo Wally, que había conocido a Damián en una misión – Es un tipo difícil – Claro que nadie había comentado la situación del Robin, sino que, desde dentro de su capucha, había escupido pétalos amarillos (amor incorrespondido, en fase uno) – Lo siento… pero ya está muerto.

Damian jamás le dijo a alguien que había escuchado lo que se decía a sus espaldas. Que los murmullos no eran suficientemente bajos para ignorarlos. Que parecía que se esforzaban en recordarle lo horrible que era. Lo no querido. Lo infame. Lo indeseable. Si, él lo sabía, lo entendía pero dolía saber que era así. Que estaba condenado a morir.

-Buenos días, Dami… qu… - Dick se quedó en silencio… el humor con el que había despertado se esfumo apenas noto los ojos vidriosos en Damian. Habían pequeñas raíces abriéndose paso por debajo de la piel, aferrándose a las sienes, aferrándose y trepando… el desamor avanzaba rápido en Dami – Ven.

Dick prenso a su hermanito en un abrazo. Tratando de consolarlo. Al final el que termino sufriendo era Dick. Damian apenas y se inmutaba.

-Está bien- Respondió Damian – Espero que alguien si le ame.

Tres semanas después, Damian, había muerto. Frente a John. Había acompañado A SU AMIGO HASTA EL FINAL. Le cogió de la mano y le dejo florecer en sus piernas, recostado, convulsionando de vez en vez. Le dio un beso final… algo que no pudo salvar a Damian. Le beso cuando sus labios se convirtieron en madre y de su pecho broto un tronco, regándose a lo ancho, pintado en rojo por la sangre y las florecillas amarillas llenaron el mausoleo Wayne.

Nadie pudo reprocharle a John.

Demasiado dolidos por tener que ver el lapacho amarillo coronando tanto verde y gris.

.

.

.

gracias por leer


End file.
